The present invention relates to a bioconditioning device for objects, such as seats, couches, particular items of clothing and the like, with surfaces susceptible of making contact with body parts.
As is known, the human body has a thermal autoregulation system. In particular, sweating develops in the presence of a high ambient temperature, and by means of said sweating the body conveys to the surface of the skin an aqueous solution which, by evaporating, removes vaporization heat from said surface, thus also cooling the parts underlying the skin and the body itself.
The activity of this phenomenon is proportional to the completeness of the conversion of the water contained in sweat into vapor as said sweat reaches the skin surface, and an even moderate ventilation of said skin is the best way to achieve this conversion, especially when the ambient temperature is close to, or even exceeds, the surface temperature of the human body.
Indeed, one often resorts to the use of fans or ventilators in order to achieve some comfort in high-temperature environments.
Due to clothing and seated positions, in which extensive regions of the body are in contact with surfaces which are scarcely or not at all permeable, and in the presence of stagnant air, sweat does not evaporate, but the body continues to excrete it, drenching clothing and seats with no benefit.
In order to solve this problem, in closed and/or small environments one resorts to forced ventilation, exposing the uncovered parts of the body, usually the head, the neck and the upper part of the chest, to a strong air current which however, by cooling small body surfaces excessively and too quickly, may have harmful consequences on one's health.
In other cases one resorts to conditioning, modifying the temperature and humidity present in a closed environment so as to create more comfortable conditions.
However, a conditioning system has considerable purchase and operating costs. The environmental conditions preset by adjusting the conditioner may furthermore be not satisfactory for all the people who occupy the conditioned environment, due to different individual characteristics.
Another disadvantage which can be observed in the use of environment conditioning systems is the feeling of discomfort which is unavoidably perceived in passing from a conditioned environment to an unconditioned one.